


Whisper of the Heart

by Big_Claire



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Studio Ghibli - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Studio Ghibli, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, My First Fanfic, Romance, Studio Ghibli, Studio Ghibli References, Teen John, Teen Romance, Teen Sherlock, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Claire/pseuds/Big_Claire
Summary: Fourteen year old John Watson has just been busy at school, because the results of the final examinations will be taken into account to the high school, but it is by no means appealing in his main hobby, reading. Since his dad is working in the library, he also has a regular supply of books. Recently, he began to notice that borrowing cards on the books he was interested in repeated the name of Sherlock Holmes. One day, on the way to the library, John meets a strange cat and as he walks through the streets, he discovers a small antiquarian that will become a place of enchantment and inspiration and great love for him.Story - Whisper of the HeartCharacters - Sherlock BBCThe story belongs to Studio Ghibli.Characters belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.I own nothing.No profit.This fanfiction is only for fun.Hope you enjoy!!This profile is no longer active! All my works will be on my new profile Claire_Svedik! Thank you!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction. What can I say?  
> I´m nervous, like really nervous. Yes, I know  
> I took the whole story from another movie and didn´t create my own, but I wanted to try it. Everything I do is rubbish to me, so  
> I understand if you don´t like it.  
> I´m such a pessimist. Also, English is not my native language, so I apologize for the mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> P.S. There are some changes from original movie.
> 
> This profile is no longer active! All my works will be on my new profile Claire_Svedik! Thank you!

**♪♪** _Almost heaven, West Virginia._  
Blue ridge mountains, Shenandoah river.  
Life is old there, older than the trees.  
Younger than the mountains,  
blowing like a breeze. 

_Country roads, take me home._  
To the place I belong.  
West Virginia.  
Mountain mamma, take me home.  
Country roads. **♪♪**

 

It´s interesting how London can change when it´s evening. Like it was a completely different city. Over the day he is hurried and people run around like hamsters in the maze. In the evening it is calm and full of lights. People enjoy their free time, smile at themselves and enjoy life.

John was on his way out of the little shop, where his Mom had sent him to buy milk. Although, she had told him three hours ago, he waited for the evening. John loves London night. His lights, his energy and also, and that´s the main reason, fewer people. Not that he would feel uncomfortable around people, but less is always better. His Mom always worries, that something will happen to him. But John always says, it´s only two minutes away from the house. When he was on the stairs leading to the house, where he lived, he greeted a bunch of guys he knew. John continued up the stairs to his apartment. On the stairs he met a neighbor, who had a bowl of fruit in her hands.

"Good evening." said John.

"John, good evening." she said with a smile and everyone went on their way.

He opened the door from the apartment and sighed. _´Finally back.´_ Although, it was a pleasant weather outside, he couldn´t wait to return to his room and re-immerse himself in the books.

" I´m back." John shouted from the corridor. Mrs. Watson sat in the kitchen at the table and wad working on something to the school.

"Thank you, John, another plastic bag? It´s just one carton of milk." said Mrs. Watson.

"But they´ll just give it to you." John said as he put the milk in the fridge. He took a bottle of ice tea from the fridge. _´I´d give the Nobel Prize to the one who thought to put ice in the tea.´_ he thought. John loved ice tea. He liked normal hot tea, but not in the summer.

" You don´t have to take it. Will you also give me tea, please?"

"And you, Dad? You want ice tea too?"

"Sure, I will." it sounded from the corner, where Mr. Watson had room for his work. He stood up from the computer and went to sit at the kitchen table. John poured ice tea into three glasses and sat at the table as well. As soon as Mr. Watson sat down, Mrs. Watson said, "Are you done?"

"I´m just printing."

"Perhaps we should buy a second computer." said Mrs. Watson as she took the place at the computer.

"It smells here like in the smoking room." said Mrs. Watson. John ignored them. He drank his tea and read the book. He was in his world.

"Our library is finally going to the bar code system. So we have a lot of work now." Mr. Watson said unexpectedly. It took John a moment to see that his father had told him something.

"So they really change it. I prefer cards." John said sadly. He hates when the technology has to go to everything. Even in books. Old ways are always better. We can´t trust computers. Of course, it will make work easier, but where is the certainty, that the data will not be lost.

"Yes, I like them too." said Mr. Watson.

"Hey, something´s wrong with this document." said Mrs. Watson.

"What? Where?" Mr. Watson asked and went to the computer to see, where the mistake might be.

John went back to the book so he could look at the card, where the names of the people, who borrowed the book were written. As if he wanted to see what he was about to lost. John glanced at the card. About ten seconds later he noticed something.

"That name..." John took a book and was on his way to his room.

"John, reading the book is nice, but you should go to sleep." said Mr. Watson as he noticed, that John was leaving.

"Okay, goodnight." He came to his room. Of course he will not go to sleep immediately. John had two more books on the table. From one book he took out the card and looked at it.

"I thought I knew the name." He took the card from the second book.

"Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes. This guy is amazing, he borrowed all these books before I did." With the cards still in his hand and his dreamy expression, he lay in bed and continued to look at the name.

"Sherlock Holmes...what kind of person is he? I wonder if he´s nice..." He looked at the name Sherlock Holmes for so long until he fell asleep with the cards on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, John slept peacefully in his bed. Until he heard rumble and footsteps.

"John, get up! I have to go!" Mrs. Watson said breathlessly. John tried to open his eyes, and when he did, he noticed that the door had opened to his room. Mrs. Watson stood in the doorway.

"oh Jesus, you didn´t even get into pajamas." Mrs. Watson sighed. John stood up clumsily, trying to get the bones and muscles in his body to cooperate.

"Have a nice day." John called, as Mrs. Watson ran out from the room. John rubbed his eyes and looked at the alarm clock standing on his desk.

"Ahhh! It´s already that late? I have a meeting with Molly!" In the second, John was out of bed. Stressed muscles forgotten. John ran into the bathroom as he noticed that Mrs. Watson was running around the apartment.

"My wallet."

"What? You forgot it again?"

"Yeah!" Mrs. Watson said and continued to rummage through things, trying to find her wallet.

"It´s weird!"

John was still in the bathroom and put a toothpaste on the brush.

"Is it next to the phone?" said John and began to brush his teeth.

"Here it is!" Mrs. Watson called out.

"You put her in there..." John said with a full mouth of toothpaste.

"Ahhh! I´ll be late, remember to lock!" Mrs. Watson said in the run. John turned as the main door slammed behind Mrs. Watson. John took a shower and dressed in black jeans, a white T-shirt, and a white Converse. His most favorite combination. But John preferred to wear sweaters. But in the summer, when Hell was on the earth, he wouldn´t have lasted a second in his sweater.

When John was happy with what he looks like, he went to the kitchen to have something for breakfast. He didn´t have much time, so he took toast with butter. Fresh air flowed through the balcony into the kitchen. John walked to the balcony with the toast in his hand and looked up at the sky.

"Wow. I´ve never seen the airship so low." John said and bite into his toast. There was a white airship in the sky, on which it was written in colored letters: HAVE A NICE DAY.

"Something amazing is gonna happen today!" John smiled and closed the door to the balcony and drew the curtains so that in the apartment wasn´t going to be hot. John took his backpack and walked out of the apartment. He locked the door and walked out. On the way he knew so well, he went to the subway. The sun was shining. He didn´t remember a warm summer like this. But it was a pleasant change from everyday rain and fog. He continued on a path he knew so well. It took about ten minutes before he arrived to school to meet Molly. Next to the school building there was a field, where some boys played football. There was a tennis court next to the football field. John walked past the field, when he heard his name.

"Hello, John." John glanced toward the field and glanced at Greg Lestrade. Greg played football with other guys from his class.

"Hello, Greg, don´t you dare to lose." John smiled and continued to the school. The school was open on Saturday, but only for a few hours, because of the library that was in school. John knocked on the door and walked in.

"Mrs. Sawyer, are you here?"

"John, it´s you. What´s going on?" Mrs. Sawyer asked. Mrs. Sawyer was a teacher at John´s school, but she also managed a library.

"May I ask you for a favor, please?"

"Of course."

"Could you open the library, please?"

"The library? But John, the library is closed you should have come earlier."

"Yes, I know, but I have read all the books and the city library is closed today." John said, adding his puppy eyes to the fight.

"All right, but hurry." said Mrs. Sawyer and went to unlock the door.

"Thank you very much, I decided to read twenty books during the holidays." John said and ran into the library.

"Twenty? John, don´t you better prepare for the final exam?" John couldn´t hear what Mrs. Sawyer had asked him. He was among the books, so the surroundings wasn´t interesting.

"So...here it is." John pulled out a thick book in red leather cover. In the golden writing, _Fairytales_ were written on it.

" Hurry John." Mrs. Sawyer called. John ran to the table and handed the card he had taken out of the book.

"Look, this book hasn´t been borrow yet." John looked at the clean card.

"They don´t have this book in the city library, so many people don´t know this book." John opened the book. On the first page was a signature.

"Holmes...Mrs. Sawyer, you don´t know who Mr. Holmes is?" John asked, pointing to the signature in the book.

"Now I made a mistake." said Mrs. Sawyer and took a clean card.

"Probably a book donor, this book is old, so I don´t know, try to ask other teachers."

Suddenly the door opened.

"JOHN!!" the girl´s voice was very angry.

"Really? You really are here after you told me to meet in front of the main entrance at eleven o´clock? You let me stand in the sun for fifteen minutes! Now I will have more freckles!" Molly shouted. How can someone who is so kind can shout so much?

"I...I´m s...I´m sorry." stammered John and pressed the book to his chest.

"Hey, hey...not so loud." Mrs. Sawyer pointed out to John and Molly.

"You care too much for your freckles, Molly." Mrs. Sawyer added. This upset Molly even more.

"Mrs. Sawyer, that´s a serious problem for me."

"All right, all right. Come on. Hurry." said Mrs. Sawyer, throwing John and Molly out of the library.

John and Molly walked slowly to the field, where they sat on the bench. The bench was under the tree, so there was a pleasant shadow.

"I did what I could, but I think it´s not that good." John said, taking out the paper from his backpack, where he had written the lyrics for the song. John and Molly went to the choir. And they asked John, if he could write new text for the song Take Me Home, Country Roads by John Denver. John handed the paper to Molly and she started singing.

**♪♪** _Over the green hills,_  
_white clouds drift so slow._  
_Near to the road,_  
_that goes up to the city._  
_Inside the old room_  
_by the small window._  
_The old dog waits_  
_for him to come back soon._  
_Country Road,_  
_take me home, too._  
_On this distant road,_  
_whose end I can´t see._  
_West Virginia,_  
_Mountain Mama._  
_To my home town,_  
_I long to see._ **♪♪**

" It´s not bad." said Molly.

"Yes, it is. Too conventional." John said sadly.

"That´s why I wrote another text." John handed Molly the second paper.

 **♪♪** _Concrete road,_  
_wherever you go._  
_Forests give rise_  
_that valleys away away._  
_Western Tokyo,_  
_on Mount Tama._  
_My home lies_  
_on Concrete Road._ **♪♪**

Molly finished the song and John and Molly started to laugh. When they couldn´t laughing anymore, John asked: "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Molly began to blush.

"Umm, John, do you like someone?" Molly asked shyly. John shook his head.

"I think it´s nice to have someone who feel the same about you, you know...it´s a exam time and we can work together and support each other."

"So you like someone, Molly" Molly leaned toward John and whispered something in his war.

"You got a love letter!" shouted John.

"Shhhh, John, not so loud." Molly said, wondering if anyone had heard.

"When? What is he?...Is he cute?"

"He´s from another class and...he´s pretty cute."

"Why don´t you go out with him? You can always stop if you don´t like him."

"Yes, but..."

"So there´s someone else you like."

Molly began to blush even more.

"You don´t have to hide it, come on, who is it?"

"Ummm...it´s...Gr...Gre..."

Suddenly someone called them out of the field. Molly jumped out of the bench and turned to avoid seeing her face.

"Lestrade." John said to himself. He immediately realized, that Molly was in love with Greg.

"Molly, can you please throw my bag?" Greg asked.

"Molly?" Molly began to shake. Her face was red.

"Shut up, you don´t even play that well." John said. He rose from the bench, picked up Greg´s bag and went to the fence that separated the field.

"What? We got to the fourth round." Greg said. Molly took her things and ran away.

"Molly?" John called. He threw the bag over the fence and ran after Molly.

Molly stood behind the gate of the school. She looked at the ground. It was obvious, that she would rather be hiding somewhere. John took her hand and they both went home.

"So you like Greg?"

"What should I do? Maybe he knew, I was so..."

"Don´t worry, he´s too stupid. What do you do with that letter?"

"I have to think about it."

"Ok."

Molly and John went on the road. John suddenly remembered, that he was missing something.

"Oh no."

"What´s happening?" Molly asked.

"I forgot my book, I have to go back."

"Shall I go with you?"

"You don´t have to." John had said goodbye to Molly and ran back to school.

When John returned, the field was empty. But one person was there. John paused, and for a moment he stared at the person sitting on the bench, where he and Molly sat before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your time to read this. You´re amazing!! If you want, you can leave Kudos or Comment. Thank you so much!!


	3. Chapter 3

John walked to the bench and looked at the profile of the boy. He has never seen a nicer profile. The boy was very pale and he had a black, curly hair that elegantly fell into his eyes. He also noticed, that the boy reads his book. He wanted to call attention to his presence, when the boy turned and looked at him. He never saw such beautiful eyes. They were a mixture of blue-green, gray and even slightly yellow color. John felt, that the color of eyes changed in light. God, this boy was incredible. As if he had dropped out of a story. _´Those eyes, black raven hair and porcelain white skin. And I´m not even talking about cheekbones. Who are you?´_ It took several seconds for John to return to reality.

" That...book...is..."

"Oh, is it yours?" said the boy. Not only that boy has beautiful eyes, hair and face, he also has a wonderful voice. Deep baritone. If the melting chocolate had a voice, it would be this one. John nodded. The boy got up and went to John. The boy was a bit taller than John, and he was very, very thin.

"Here you have it...John Watson." said the boy. He handed the book and left.

"How do you know my name?" John asked. The boy stopped and turned around.

"Gee, take a wild guess." said the boy with a smile. John looked at the book and he was instantly aware of it.

"The card in the book."

"By the way, great lyrics, it´s even more silly, than the original version." the boy said with a grin and left. John began to browse the book until he found his text.

"YOU READ THIS!" John shouted. But the boy was too far.

"Stupid jerk, stupid jerk, stupid jerk!" John kept talking to himself, when he went home. He was very angry. _´How dares he! Read other people stuff!´_

When he came home, John was still very angry. He came to his room and immediately smashed his text on the _Concrete Road_ and threw it into the basket.

" STUPID JERK!" he screamed at the flat. He looked at the book he had borrowed and laid it down again. He got up and went to the kitchen. From the fridge he took ice tea. He didn´t even think about taking a glass. He drank directly from the bottle.

"It´s even more silly, than the original version." he imitated the boy who said this sentence. He returned the bottle back to the fridge and slammed the door of the fridge with all the force and screamed again, "STUPID JERK!"

He went back to his room. To calm himself, he began to read the book. When he opened it, he stared at the name of Mr. Holmes and he was still wondering who might that be. With the beginning of the first chapter he immediately took the story.

Several hours had passed. Tears flowed to John´s eyes from the sad story that was in the book. To his reading he took the potato chips and the lemonade.

He still read for several minutes before he heard the main door open to the apartment. His sister Harry arrived, who lives in another town, but whenever she has a free time, she always arrives back home.

"I´m back."

"Hi Harry, I didn´t know you were coming today."

"I´m tired, I was lucky to get a train at all. Where´s Mom?"

"She´s still in school and Dad is at work."

"John, you should clean up a little bit. What if you helped me with dinner?"

"I was going..."

"What´s this? Such a mess!" Harry screamed from the kitchen. John sat in his chair with a bowed head. _´And it´s starting now.´_ he thought.

" I´m going." he says.

Harry was in the bathroom and was preparing the washing machine.

"We agreed to help Mom, when she has so much work!" said Harry.

John tried to ignore any of sister´s comments. He always did that. Harry always considered him the worst sibling. But with time, he got used to it.

His sister was still in the bathroom. John has cleaned things out of the table which lay there from breakfast.

"When you cleaned that up, put the laundry in the washing machine and the you help me with dinner."

\---time skip---

It was evening. Harry and John were preparing dinner for their parents.

"How is your study going? If you slack off just cause Mom and Dad don´t push you...you´ll pay for it."

"I KNOW!" John said. He had enough. All life. He has heard this whole life. _"You´ll pay for it."_ His sister´s most popular sentence.

Mr. and Mrs. Watson came home. They were very tired after a tough day. They were surprised to see, that the dinner was ready. Everyone, together with Harry and John, ate. Mrs. Watson still wanted to talk to her daughter, when she hasn´t seen her for so long. John didn´t have to be there anymore. He said goodbye to his parents and went to his room to do homework. He didn´t do much, because he was still attracked by the red book with the golden inscription _Fairytales._

The next day, John woke up the sound of the vacuum cleaner. _´Harry.´_ Another thing his sister used to do. He didn´t sleep very much, because he read almost all night and then he thought about the name of Mr. Holmes.

" John, are you going to get up already? And you´ll vacuum your side. And I´ll wash the bedclothes, so went you get up, bring your bedclothes to the bathroom."

He rubbed his eyes and stretched. His bones and muscles again protested.

"Where is Mum?"

"Long gone."

John struggled to get up and, like every day, he went to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and took a shower. Today was cooler weather, so he took a pair of jeans and a black and white striped sweater. He made a breakfast in the kitchen. Nothing big, just toast with jam and tea. His sister still ran around the apartment and cleaned.

"Hurry up and then clean it up, and you´ll take lunch box to Dad."

"What?"

"What´s your problem? You´re going to the library, right? Or I can go. If I go, you will wash the bathtub and the toilet and the main corridor. And finally you will do something. Then you will make beds, go shopping and make a dinner."

With every other word, John ate faster and faster. When he was done, he washed the plate and the mug. He cleaned the bread and jam and took a lunch box and ran to the door.

"I´ll go." When he was out of the apartment, he exhaled. He broke the stairs after two. As he ran down the street, he heard his sister call him from the balcony.

"John, throw this to the mailbox, please."

"What?"

"Throw it into the mailbox and don´t forget to take that clip off."

"What is it?"

"It doesn´t matter to you!"

"Your girlfriend?"

"Shut up!"

On the way to the city, he stopped at the red mailbox, that was by the subway. John went down and got into the wagon. The wagon was almost empty. That surprised John. He sat in the seat and looked into the void. John noticed the cat sitting on the ground. The cat stood up, jumped into the seat, and sat down beside John.

"Hello kitty, are you alone?"

"..."

"Where are you going?"

"..."

"Ooo, silent treatment."

"..."

"I´m getting off here. How about you?"

"..."

"See you, kitty."

The subway stopped, and John wanted to get off. But the cat also got up and ran out of the wagon. John followed him. He saw the cat walking away from the subway. John followed him.

"He goes to the library."

He ran behind the cat. But the cat was too fast and John had lost him shortly.

"Darn. I thought it would be an adventure."

John went on his way to the library, where his father worked. But the cat appeared again.

"There he is."

Again he ran after him. He came to the stone wall. The doors that led to the other side of the wall were locked. There was nothing else but to climb over. John climbed to the wall. When he saw the other side, he saw the cat. He threw the box over the wall and then himself. The cat ran into a dark alley.

There was a lots of trash in the alley. He started to have a strange feeling. Not only from the environment, but also from being lost. When he reached the other end of the alley, he was on a completely unknown street.

"Where am I?"

John glanced at the street sign.

"Baker Street?"

In the meantime, the cat ran into the store, where the door was opened. The shop was next to the black door, on which the _221B_ in gold was written. The shop was called _Mrs. Hudson´s Antiquarian_. John carefully walked in.

The shop was small and mysterious, but also beautiful and cozy. There was a lot of antique stuff. And the air smelled after Earl Gray and freshly baked biscuits.

"I didn´t know there was such a shop here."

On the table, he noticed the statue of a cat wearing a beige suit and holding a walking stick.

"Are you the cat, I´ve seen before?" John stared at the statue. He felt as if the statue had blinked at him. He shook his head to return to reality.

A little older woman appeared behind the counter.

"Ooo, welcome! My name is Mrs. Hudson." she said in a kind voice.

"I...ummm..."

"No, no, stay here and let´s take a look around. The Baron is also bored."

"Is that the name of the statue?"

"Yes, his name is Baron Humbert von Jikkingen. Nice name, don´t you think?"

Mrs. Hudson brought the wooden steps, she´d put to the clock. She stepped up to them. The steps were very awkward. John was afraid Mrs. Hudson would fall. He steady the steps.

"Thank you."

"Beautiful clock."

"They were found in the castle, they were very damaged." Mrs. Hudson had some special key in her hand, that she showed to John.

"How nice, what is it?"

"You´ll see."

Mrs. Hudson moved the clock´s hands to twelve. _Porco Rosso_ was engraved on the dial. A small cabinet opened beneath the dial. Inside were five dwarves working in the mine. They were powered by a mechanism.

" It´s beautifully processed."

"Look at the dial and we´ll see if it works."

The clock took twelve. The Roman Eight disappeared and the face of a man appeared in its place, staring at the place above the dial. There was a white lamb at that place, who had disappeared and there was a female figure instead.

"Fairy?"

"Do you see well? Come on the steps."

John didn´t see well, because of his height, so he climbed the stairs.

"Princess?"

"Yes."

"Are they in love?"

"Yes, but they live in other worlds. He is the king of the dwarves. And when the clock reaches twelve, she must return to her world, so he always appears at the same hour waiting for his princess. Who made this clock, maybe had unrequited love."

The clock strikes again.

"Is that the time? I have to go to the library. Goodbye. Can I come again?"

"Sure, if you go to the library, go left."

John was running in that direction. He had never run so fast in his life.

"This place is unbelievable. As if the shop was out of the book. That´s amazing."

"Watson! John Watson!"

When John was on the stairs to the library, he heard his name. He turned and saw the boy with the raven hair he had met at school. And who was making fun of his text.

"That´s yours, is it not?"

The boy held a lunch box for John´s father. John didn´t even notice in that rush, that he left the box in the antiquarian. The boy was on a bicycle, so that´s why he was so fast and caught up with John. Behind the boy sat the cat, which John meet in the subway.

"You quite forget."

"Thank you, but how..."

"Gee, take a wide guess."

"That cat. Is...is the cat yours?"

"And you eat too much."

"WHAT? THAT´S NOT FOR ME!"

"Concrete Road, to everywhere, white road going on..." When the boy moved away, John heard him sing his text.

"DON´T SING IT!"

\------------------------------------------------

"John, do you need anything?" said Mr. Watson, who was just putting new books in the place. And he also noticed an angry expression.

"What about that scary face?"

"It´s hard to explain."

"Huh?"

"Something nice happened, like when you hit a treasure cave, and then one insensitive note and everything was destroyed."

"It sounds complicated."

"Are you going to borrow more books?"

"Yeah, I still miss seven books."

"You will never change. Will you have lunch?"

"I´ll buy something."

"Okay. And thank you."

John´s father went downstairs, where he could eat and John stayed on the floor. He borrowed another seven books.

He sat down at the empty table and searched the cards in the borrowed books.

"June 16...awesome...Sherlock Holmes also read the book. What kind of person is he? Who is he?"

Suddenly, the image was reflected in his head.

_Thin, tall figure. Black, raven, curly hair. Porcelain white skin. Those cheekbones. Blue-green-gray-yellow eyes._

" NO, IT CAN´T BE HIM!"

All the people in the library looked at him. John blushed in his face and hid behind the book. On his way home he bought a sandwich and apple juice.

The wind rose and the sky was full of clouds. It suggested, that tomorrow would rain. John´s mind was playing same thought. _´That can´t be him. Sherlock Holmes can´t be that arrogant boy. Can´t. No. He would not read such books.´_ But you know what it says: Never judge the book by the cover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your time to read this. You´re amazing! If you want, you can leave Kudos or Comment. Thank you so much!!


	4. Chapter 4

"John, hurry up. We´ll be late. Umbrellas...take the umbrellas. New semester and just have to rain."

"Stop complaining. You´re studying, because you want to. Make sure you study well."

"You can count on me." said Mrs. Watson, when she had said goodbye to John. At the end of the sidewalk, she went right and John left.

It was raining in the morning and the sky was overcast. Today, John was waiting for a very important test at school and as if the weather reflected John´s mood and said, _´You can´t do the test anyway.´_ The street was filled with umbrellas of various colors. But it didn´t help in the mood.

" John!"

"Hello, Molly."

"Hurry up or you´ll be late." John ran to Molly.

"I hate all the tests." Molly said and went to school together. On the way to school they met Greg.

"Hello, Greg." John said and Molly immediately blushed.

"Hello, John, Molly, you´re late."

"We know." John glanced at Molly and smiled. He was delighted, that Molly loved someone, but at the same time he was sorry for how she was worried.

\---time skip---

"Time´s up! Hand in the tests." The grave silence during the test was replaced by noise. Everyone started asking questions about the test.

"John, let´s go to Mrs. Sawyer."

"Okay, you will not mind when we stop on the way in the cabinet?" he said, pulling out his lunch box. John and Molly always have lunch outside the classroom. It was mostly with Mrs. Sawyer, who also joined two of his other friends, Mike Stamford and James Sholto.

"Okay."

"Hey, John, look at it." Greg ran to the table, where John sat. Molly sat behind him.

"What is it?"

"I was good at guessing and I did the test. Amazing. I´m sure I will have a perfect score."

"You know, Molly is also good at guessing." John said, turning to Molly. Again, red was all in her face.

"Maybe you should learn together."

"With Molly?" Greg glanced at Molly and John noticed, that Greg had also blushed slightly.

"Greg, Greg!" someone else called.

"What is it?"

"Did you see that?"

"Come on, John." Molly said, grabbing John´s sleeve and pulling him out of the classroom. John had to laugh at Molly´s overwhelmed face.

"Stop putting us together!"

"Was that so obvious?"

"I´m not good at guessing!"

"I´m sorry."

They went to the cabinet, where all the teachers were eating their lunch. Molly calmed down during the path and forgave John. John just wanted to help. He knows that neither one of them will take the first step.

"Excuse us. Hello. Forgive me, that I disturb you during your lunch, but don´t you know the name, that is in this book?" John showed the red book of _Fairytales._

" Oh...that´s Mr. Holmes. I´ve also read this. Great book, isn´t it?"

"Yes, very. So, do you know Mr. Holmes?"

"Yes, he used to be a hospital director a few years ago."

"And you know his first name?"

"First name...I don´t know...Mr. Anderson, do you know Holmes´name? You know, at Holmes´ hospital?"

"Holmes, I don´t remember, but his son´s name is Sherlock. He´s in the same year as you Watson, did you know?"

"What? I...thank you very much." John said and ran away from the room. Molly ran behind him.

"John, where are you going?"

"I was scared."

"I was scared, I think you owe me an excuse."

"I´m sorry." John kept trying to catch his breath. Only when he looked over Molly´s shoulder, he couldn´t breathe again. The boy, who John had met at the field and at the library walked through the corridor. He held the pose as if the school belonged to him. John took the courage and went his way. He watched him all the time, but the boy looked ahead and ignored John. They passed without a single word.

"He has nerves to play as if he didn´t see me."

"Who was that, John?"

"The boy is a jerk. And I will not run away from him."

John didn´t say more. Together with Molly, they went to Mrs. Sawyer. Mike and James were already there. Molly, of course, had to tell them what had happened.

"I was running behind John with his lunch box."

"How cute." Mike said with his mouth full of food.

"Mrs. Sawyer, I think spring came to John." said James. John tried to ignore it, but it wasn´t possible.

"I told you that it isn´t like that!"

"So you finally found your prince out of the book?" continued James.

"Is he handsome?" Mike added.

"Look, I just wondered what kind of person he is."

"Hey, Molly, what´s his name?"

"Molly!!"

"I think it started like "Hi" or "Ha"? John, how was it?"

"Holmes."

"Let him be." Mrs. Sawyer smiled.

"The hopeful heart is so great."

"Well, it´s romantic."

"Okay, make fun of me and I wanted to read you a new text on _Concrete Road_."

" Did you finish it?"

"Show it."

John started to look important. Molly, Mike and James knew what that meant.

"Great John, master of writing. John, Master, we will not make fun of you anymore, please, show us your text." The three of them bowed. John laughed and handed them the text.

"I´m not sure anyway."

**♪♪** _Country road._  
_It´ll take me home,_  
_back to my hometown._  
_I can feel it now,_  
_if I just keep to,_  
_this far-off way,_  
_country road._ **♪♪**

" That´s great, John, I like it."

"Is not that hard to sing?" John asked.

"I think we can do it. This part is good."  
_Living here all on my own._  
_Owning no possessions,_  
_I made my way out of town._  
_I must put my loneliness away_  
_and protect myself,_  
_I´ll learn to be strong._

" The bell rings. You have to go to class." said Mrs. Sawyer.

\---time skip---

"It´s great to be a writer. And the sky is clean." John ran out of school and breathed fresh air.

"John, you want to go to the choir? We´ll show them your text." Molly called from the window. Mike and James were with her.

"I´m going to the library."

"Tomorrow we have a test, you know."

"I´ll be learning in the library."

"You really like it there."

"See you."

"Bye-bye."

John went to the library. He enjoyed wonderful weather. In his mind had already shown what book he was going to borrow. But he got to the alley. The alley began to interest him. And he came in again. He got to Baker Street. He went to the antiquarian. He took the handle, but it was locked.

"It´s closed." Through the glass door he looked inside. The statue was gone.

"The Baron is gone. Somebody bought it?" John scared the sound of the bell on the bicycle. He turned and waited for the boy to stand there. But some strange woman just passed around on her bicycle. John glanced inside for a moment, then went home.

\---time skip---

John was in his room and doing his homework. He had headphones and music at the highest volume, so he had no idea what was going on around him. Suddenly somebody removed his headphones from his head. He scared and turned. Behind him stood Harry with his headphones in her hand and with angry expression in her face.

"Molly calls you."

John ran into the kitchen to the phone.

"Molly? What´s going on? I can´t hear you. Okay. Okay, I´ll be right there. Okay, bye." he hung up.

"Where are you going?"

"Just in front of the house. I´m back in a minute."

Molly stood outside the house. She had a bowed head and tears in her eyes. She had to cry a lot, because her eyes were swollen and red.

"Molly, what happened?" Molly began to cry again. John took her hand to calm her. The two of them sat on the bench.

"What happened, Molly?"

"John, what am I supposed to do? I spoke to Greg and his friend was the one who wrote the letter and he persuaded me to go out with his friend."

"What? God..." John struck his forehead. _´Greg, you jerk.´_ he thought.

" That jerk. I can´t believe he´s so stupid, but I don´t think he did it to hurt you. He just doesn´t know you like him."

"I have to apologize, but I can´t go to school tomorrow, when my face looks like this. I´m staying at home tomorrow."

"We have a test tomorrow."

"I know."

"Okay."

The next day, Molly didn´t come to school. Her place behind John was empty. John focused on the test. Sometimes he looked at Greg and couldn´t believe, how can he be so stupid.

When the school was over, he was on his way home. He was not in a good mood. He still had to think about Molly.

"John! Wait." Greg called after him.

"Can I talk to you about Molly?"

"Of course." John and Greg went to a nearby park.

"And then she screamed at me. If you can see her. But I still don´t understand what I did?"

"Greg."

"I just told her, what I have to."

"Have you ever seen how she looks at you? Whenever you come to us, she starts to blush. Did you really miss that?"

"But he´s good for her, she should give him a chance."

"Greg, she wanted YOU to tell her, that YOU want to go out with her. Start thinking. Molly likes you. She´s in love with you."

Greg began to blush.

"Are you sure? But..."

"That´s why she didn´t come to school today. Because of you she missed the test."

"But...but...so, she..."

"Yeah. She loves you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your time to read this. You´re amazing! If you want, you can leave Kudos or Comment. Thank you so much!


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, John didn´t feel well. He thought of Molly and Greg all night, so he didn´t sleep well. He stood up with a mood, that could be described in one word. Depression. He hated it, when Molly was worried. He knew very well what it was like, when you were worried.

When he had finished his morning hygiene, he dressed in black jeans and white t-shirt. In this mood, he absolutely didn´t care what he was wearing. He left the apartment without having breakfast.

He went to the city. People and surroundings were not interesting. When he bumped to someone he didn´t even said sorry. He had his head hanging all the time and his hands in his pocket. He had no precise goal, but his legs led him to a special place. _Mrs. Hudson´s Antiquarian._

 _´Still closed.´_ John thought as he reached the point and looked at the door. Tears dripped in his eyes. _´Heck. Damn depression.´_

John wanted to leave when the cat, who John met in the subway suddenly appeared. The cat streched and lie down in front of the black door from the flat _221B._ John smiled and went to the stairs from the flat, where the cat lay.

" Hello."

"..."

"Did they leave you outside, too?"

"..."

"Are you living here?"

"..."

"Are you hungry?"

The cat turned head away from John. It was as if he wasn´t interested in John´s company.

"You also aren´t cute. Exactly like me. What´s happening to me? Even when I read a bokk, I don´t feel the same pleasure as before. It is like someone was whispered that I can´t go on like this anymore. I´m not cute, nice, neither handsome nor clever." John bent his head in his hands and began to cry in silence.

Soon John heard the steps approaching closer and closer to him, but he didn´t pay attention to them. People weren´t the problem for him.

"Hello, John Watson." said an unknown voice. John lifted his head and in front of him stood the boy with the raven hair and the porcelain white skin. He wore black jeans and a long black coat that made him even taller and thiner. John wiped his tears and stood up.

"I´m surprised, that Redbeard is sitting next to you. He does not like people. Hey, Redbeard, have you come to visit?" the boy asked. The cat stretched again and left.

"He´s called Redbeard?" John asked.

"Yes, he´s got a dark red hair around his mouth. So that´s why the name. It looks like he´s got a dark red beard."

"Is Redbeard yours?"

"Unfortunately, no. You cannot tell a cat what to do. A cat does not belong to anyone. It´s his own master. Sometimes, I cannot see him for a few days."

"So he got lost. I met him in the subway."

"In the subway?"

"Yes, he was in the subway alone. I followed him and he brought me here. And I found this wonderful store. I told ugly things about him. That he wasn´t cute and he was like me." John´s tears ran into his eyes again.

"Redbeard is like you? You do not look the same." the boy said to himself and he ran a hand through his hair. John stared at the movement of his hand and began to blush.

"And you..." said the boy and John together.

"Is Mrs. Hudson okay? I started to worry, when the store is closed for several days."

"Yes, she is okay. The store is strange. It´s more closed than open."

"I´m glad she´s okay. I´ve looked through the door and I haven´t seen The Baron. Someone bought him?"

"Oh, that statue? Do you want to see it? Come on."

The boy pulled the keys out of his coat and opened the black door. He led him down the corridor to the next door leading to the antiquarian. The antiquarian was connected with the apartment. John thought, that Mrs. Hudson was probably living here. The boy led him in. When he and the boy entered the antiquarian, John felt the familiar scent of Earl Gray, which he felt, when he entered the store for the first time.

"Sit down." said the boy.

"The clock´s gone." John said, sitting at a round table.

"Do you mean those who stood here?"

"Someone bought them?"

"They were only for repair. It took three years to finish. They were finished that day, when you forgot the lunch here."

"That lunch..."

"Do not worry, I know it was not for you." said the boy, placing the statue of Baron on the table and moving with it differently.

"Come look at his eyes. Hurry up, the light begins to fade."

John walked to the boy and looked at the statue. Baron´s eyes began to glitter in the light. It was a beautiful sight. It looked as if the moonlight fell on the surface.

"That´s beautiful."

"The Baron is not for sale. It´s the treasure of Mrs. Hudson."

"Her treasure?"

The boy nodded, "She has a special memory for him, but she does not say what memory. Look at him as long as you want. If you need something, I´ll be upstairs."

The boy left. John looked at the boy until he disappeared from his eyes. He stared at the statue of Baron.

"Strange. As if I had known you all the time. I wanted to see you again. Today, you look sad."

The sun went down. Baron´s eyes didn´t shine anymore. John stared at the statue for a moment. Then he got up and left. He walked into the corridor and walked up the stairs. At the top, the door was opened. John looked around the apartment. Everywhere were laying books. There was also a fireplace in which the fire was burning. There were two chairs in front of the fireplace. John watched, when he noticed the boy standing by the window and he had a violin in hand. John glanced at the boy for a moment. He wasn´t wearing a coat. Instead of his coat, he was wearing a purple shirt and the same black jeans.

"Thank you for seeing the Baron again."

"You´re welcome." the boy said, turning to John.

"Are you playing violin?" John asked, stepping closer.

"Yes."

"I can´t believe it. You must have great talent."

The boy began to blush.

"Everyone can learn it. I´m not that good either."

John went to the boy even closer.

"Are you going to play something? Just a bit. Please! Please! Please! Please!"

"Alright, but you´ll sing." said the boy with a smirk. He put his violin under his chin and got ready.

"Forget it, I can´t sing."

"That´ll be fine. Sing, you´ll know the melody." He started playing _Take Me Home, Country Road._ He watched the violin all the time, then glanced at John. John began to blush again. He began to tap his foot to catch the rhythm.

**♪♪** _I dream of living._  
_Alone, but fearless._  
_Secret longing._  
_To be courageous._  
_Loneliness kept,_  
_bottled up inside._  
_Just reveal your brave face,_  
_they never know your lied._

_Country Road,_  
_may lead me home._  
_Know I belong there,_  
_all on my own._  
_Destiny calls_  
_Motionless I stall._  
_Know I can´t go._  
_Country Road._

_No matter how dark,_  
_the world inside me._  
_I´ll never stop the to show_  
_a tear that I shed._  
_But now I have to walk so fast,_  
_running sprinting to forget._  
_What is lodged in my head._

_Country Road,_  
_may lead me home._  
_Know I belong there,_  
_all on my own._  
_Destiny calls_  
_Motionless I stall._  
_Know I can´t go._  
_Country Road._

_Country Road._  
_You´re a good friend,_  
_I´ll never know._  
_Same tomorrow,_  
_regret and sorrow._  
_Can´t take you home._  
_Country Road._ **♪♪**

John sang. He began to clap for the rhythm, because the boy was still playing. It was a wonderful sound and a look. The boy had a face of full concentration. The black curls fell into his eyes and his slim, long fingers squeezed the strings in the right order.

When the boy finished, he looked at John and ran a hand through his hair again. He began to blush and smiled. But not the nasty, insidious grin. It was a beautiful, shy smile. John started to smile, too.

An applause came from the door. Mrs. Hudson entered the room. John had no idea, that Mrs. Hudson had come home.

"That was wonderful." she said.

"Oh, my name is John Watson. I was at your store last time and you told me a story, that was hiding in the clock. Thank you so much."

"I was hoping to see you again. You have a cute friend, Sherlock."

"Huh? Sherlock? That means, your name is Sherlock Holmes?" John said, frightened and he blushed again. For several time in one day.

"Did I not tell you my name?"

"No, you didn´t. But the store is called Mrs. Hudson Antiquarian. I thought you had the same surname."

"I live with Mrs. Hudson. My surname is Holmes."

"THAT´S TERRIBLE! WHAT A SHOCK! MY WORLD´S COLLAPSING!"

"What are you talking about? Your world could not collapsed because of my name is Holmes? I does not matter."

"IT DOES MATTER! YOU´RE THE ONE, WHO DIDN´T GIVE YOUR NAME!"

"Well, it´s your fault, that you did not ask!"

"I HAD NO CHANCE TO ASK YOU! I was sure that Sherlock Holmes was..."

"What?"

"that he is a nice, quiet boy!"

"Well, look at you. You read too much!"

"YEAH? WELL, YOU READ A LOT YOURSELF!"

Mrs. Hudson watched their conversation and couldn´t stop smiling, how cute John and Sherlock looked. She finally laughed at it all. John and Sherlock stopped arguing and looked at Mrs. Hudson as she wiped tears of laughter. Eventually John said he should go home. Sherlock offered to accompany John.

John and Sherlock walked together along the dark, quiet street.

"It was fun. Mrs. Hudson is so nice."

"You should come again. Mrs. Hudson will be glad."

"I´m definitely come again, but I´m not gonna sing anymore. By the way, you play wonderfully on the violin. Would you like to do it in the future?"

"There are a lot of people playing violin in the world. And besides, I want to be a detective."

"Really? But you play really well."

"There is a Criminology School in Cremona, Italy. I would like to go there after the Junior high school."

"So, you´re not going to high school here?"

"I´m not sure yet."

"It´s good, that you already know what you want to do. I still don´t know. I live a day by day."

"Well, I have not decided yet if I go there. I do not know if I have the talent, when I did not try it yet."

\---time skip---

"Are you sure, that I should not go with you to the house?"

"You don´t have to. It´s around the corner. See you."

"Oh, John! You know, you have the talent to write lyrics. And you´re singing is nice. I like your version of _Concrete Road._"

" What? Even you did tell me, that it was more silly than the original?"

"Did I really say that?"

"Yes, you did."

"Hmm...really?" Sherlock said, smiling at John.

"Thank you for today. Bye." John said. He waved at Sherlock and vanished in the dark.

When John came home, he still had a smile on his lips. Depression was suddenly gone. He slipped into his pajamas and went into the bed. He still had to think about Sherlock. His eyes, his voice, his hair and especially his beautiful smile. But another thought was in his head. He could lose Sherlock. If Sherlock leaves to Italy. With this thought in his head, he turned light off on his desk and he went to sleep.

<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your time to read this. You´re amazing! If you want, you can leave Kudos or Comment. Thank you so much!
> 
> The singing from the movie...  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjqRLIS5-ro


	6. Chapter 6

It rained again. John ran through street to school.   
_'I can't believe, that my mom didn't wake me up! Maybe I can make it!'_ He ran on and on. Faster and faster. Until he had struck Greg, who also overslept.

" Good morning." Greg said in the run.

"Good morning." John replied, trying to catch his breath. He wasn't used to the morning run.

"We will not make it!"

"We must! We have nothing else!"

Greg and John arrived at school. Fortunately, they did it. Teacher wasn't yet in class. John took a deep breath and sat down at his desk.

"I'm saved."

"Hi, John. What about that face?"

"Hello, Molly. And when we talk about the face, you've recovered quickly."

"Were you outside with a guy from another class yesterday?"

"What? Who said that?"

"It's just a rumor. They say, you look like a couple."

"It isn't true."

To John and Molly came Greg.

"Molly, I'd like to apologize to you for what I told you. I should have let him to tell you alone. I'm sorry."

"No, I should apologize."

"It's alright." he said. He smiled at Molly and left.

\---time skip---

"This diagram will be in the test, so remember it."

At the end of the class, the teacher explained the next diagram, that will appear in the test. As soon as she said this sentence, there was a disagreement with the class. Everybody were saying, "No, no!" "What?" and "That's impossible!". The bell rang and ended the misery.

Sherlock came to the class, where John was. He waited for him to come out. It was lunch, so he knew he would go to Mrs. Sawyer. But John doesn't appeared. There were two guys in front of the class.

"Excuse me, is Watson here?"

"Oh, Holmes. What's going on?"

"Is Watson in the classroom?"

"Watson? He's here. Hey, Watson, somebody wants to see you. It's a boy!"

When he said that, the whole class alert their ears. Everyone knew John was gay and didn't have a problem with that. They just didn't expect John to be interested in anything but books.

"There he is."

Sherlock appeared in the door. John immediately blushed.

"Sherlock!" he said to himself.

"Watson, do you have a moment?"

"YES! JOHN WATSON HAS A BOYFRIEND! FINALLY!" Everyone started shouting.

"It isn't true!" John said, and went out of the classroom.

"What's going on?"

"I've decided to go to Italy."

"Huh? Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"On the roof."

That was John's favorite place. He had peace there.

"How could you call me when there were so many people around?"

"I'm sorry. I wanted you to be the first to know it. I'm leaving for two months as an apprentice."

"Apprentice?"

"Yes, it turns out if I have a talent, then I go to school in Cremona, if not, I will go to high school here."

"When...When are you leaving?"

"I've already asked for a passport."

"So you're about to leave soon... I know you'll be great." John's face was clearly full of sadness.

"Thank you, I just have to try. The rain stopped."

"You're right. Wow, look."

John went to look at the picture he had seen.

"Maybe we'll see the rainbow."

The sun's beams were ripping the clouds. Clouds were gone. The last drops of rain fell on the road.

"I wonder what it's like in Cremona."

"It's a very old city. And there's a lot of people, who make violins."

"That's great. Your dream is slowly coming to be true. I feel like an idiot. I thought that it would be great to go to high school with you. But it's depressing to be so far behind you."

John and Sherlock didn't notice, that the whole class was watching and listening all the time.

"You know, I've noticed you over the cards in the books. I bet you did not notice the number of times I passed you in the library. And I even sat next to you once." Sherlock said, blushing.

"What?"

"I had to read a lot of books to put my name before you. When I leave to Italy, I will sing your song and work hard."

_'Sherlock...'_ " I...I will..."

"Don't push, you idiot." said one of the boys. But he didn't listen and the whole class fell to the ground. John and Sherlock turned and looked at them.

"YOU IDIOTS!" John began to shout.

"OH NO! WATSON IS PISSED! RUN!!" Everyone was running to get out of John's eyes. When they were all gone, John stood on the stairs and started crying. He decided to return to class.

\---time skip---

John sat at dinner at home. He wasn't hungry.

"John, you didn't eat that much." said   
Mrs. Watson.

"I'll go to Molly." John said. He got up and put his plate in the sink.

"When you go home, buy milk!"

"Let Harry buy it!"

"What? You're the one, who drank it all, John! He's so lazy." said Harry.

\---time skip---

"Oh, John, I haven't seen you for a long time." said Mrs. Hooper.

"Good evening."

John and Molly went upstairs to Molly's room. Molly, on the way told John, that she had a fight with her father. So they didn't talk to each other.

In the room, John sat on the bed and Molly joined him. He took the pillow and pressed it to his chest.   
Mrs. Hooper brought them lemon tea with some cookies and a box of sticks soaked in chocolate, which are named _Pocky._

" He said, he'll be back in two months, but if he's good he'll be back in a few years. Maybe never."

"But you like him. He wouldn't do that to you. You have a bond between each other. And that's important."

"But he is much better than me. The only thing we have in common is that we read the same books, that's all. And he already knows, what he wants to do. Now I'm even more depressed."

"But why? You like him, so what's wrong? And he said he likes you too."

"I'm not sure anymore."

"I don't get it. If I was in your place, I would write letters every day. John, you also have a talent. You are good in writing. Everyone was amazed at your text on _Concrete Road._ And you still don't know what you want to do? That doesn't know a lot of people. Unlike me, you can express what you feel."

" There's a lot of people in the world like me. He said, he was going to test his skills. So I'll try, too. I've decided. I'm going to write my own story."

"But, the final test is not far away."

"That's not a problem. Thank you, Molly, I knew you were going to help me. Now I'm more confident."

"Are you going home?"

"Yup."

"Goodbye, I have to go."

"Give my regards to your mom." Mrs. Hooper said as John left. She had a white puppy in her arms.

"Of course."

"See you, Molly. And don't worry, Greg likes you, so take the first step."

"I try. Bye, John."

John waved at Molly. He felt much better. _'I just have to try. I can do it!'_ His story had begun to appeared in his head. And also who will be the main character. But suddenly, Redbeard crossed the road. _'Redbeard. That must be a sign.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your time to read this. You're amazing!! If you want, you can leave Kudos or Comment. Thank you so much!


	7. Chapter 7

"So, Baron is your main character?" Mrs. Hudson asked. John came to Baker Street for Mrs. Hudson to ask, if he could borrow Baron for his story.

"Can I use him, please? Sherlock told me, that he was important to you."

"Of course, borrow him. But under one condition."

"Yes?"

"I want to be the first to read your story." she winked at John.

"Well...umm...I..."

"What do you think?"

"Do I really have to show you it? I don't even know, if I can write." John whispered. Even though Molly and even Sherlock told him that they liked his text on _Concrete Road_ , he wasn't sure he could write a new story. It was completely different than just changing the lyrics.

"You can't expect perfection, when you're just starting. Oh, I wanted to show you something." Mrs. Hudson stood up from the table, where she was enjoying tea along with John. She walked over to the brown cabinet, that stood in the corner. She took something out and went back to John.

"Here it is, look." She laid a stone with a crack in John's hands. There was something in that crack. It looked like a piece of gem.

"This kind of stone is called mica-slate. Look inside the crack." John put the stone to his eye.  
Mrs. Hudson took a small flashlight out of her pocket and started to shine from the other side into the crack. The gem began to shine, but not so commonly. He shone like Baron's eyes.

"It's beautiful."

"It's called a beryl. It contains pieces of raw emeralds."

"Emerald?...Like a gemstone?"

"You and Sherlock are like that stone. Like a natural, still unpolished stone. But solving the cases and writing stories are two different things. You have to find a raw jewel inside and then polish it and perfect it. It's time consuming work. Do you see the raw jewel inside stone?"

"Yes."

"The truth is that if you polish and refine it, you'll find that it won't look very good. The smaller ones deep inside are more pure. In fact, there may be even better jewels inside, where you can't see them. Oh, I'm sorry. When you get old, you start rambling." Mrs. Hudson smiled.

"I'm afraid to find out, if something good is in me. But I still want to write. And if I write it, you will definitely be the first to read it." John said. He had the courage and confidence again.

"Thank you, I'm looking forward to it."

Ms. Hudson said goodbye to John. When John was on his way to the library, his story was written inside his head. _'The vein...maybe a vein of lapis lazuli...'_

_'Let's go and find a deposit of lapis lazuli. You don't have to worry.' said Baron. 'Space is distorted in the days of the New Moon. That which is far will seem large. And what is near will seem small. But it only appears that way. Now fly! We'll catch the updraft. The planetoids are gathering!' Baron added. Then he jumped and the wind caught him. 'Excellent! We're riding the air currents. At this rate, we shall soon pass that tower.'_

\---time skip---

Mr. Watson carried a large number of books. He stopped, when he saw John borrow more and more books, but from different section.

"Huh? It's strange to see John borrowing something different than storybooks."

John sat down to the empty table. He borrowed six books about different jewels and minerals. He needed more information about these things to make his story more accurate.

There were less and less people in the library. John kept writing useful information. Someone came. He sat opposite John and read his book. John alerted the presence of an unknown man. He looked up and Sherlock sat opposite him. Sherlock glanced at John and smiled. _'Oh, that smile...'_ John thought.

" Sherlock! I thought you'd left already."

"From what Mrs. Hudson said, I knew you were going to be here. I'm glad I found you. I'm leaving tomorrow."

John nodded. He began to blush, but Sherlock was also blushing.

"It's alright. I'll wait here until you are done." he smiled and returned to his book. John stared at Sherlock for a moment, thinking about where the arrogant boy he had met for the first time went. He returned to his writing. Sometimes they looked at each other and smiled at each other.

They were in the library until the closing time. Sherlock was here with his bicycle. They stood under the street lamp for a moment and talked.

"Sorry I cannot walk you home."

"It's okay. I'm really happy you came here today.  
I can't see you off, but I'll wait for you to came back."

"Sure. It's only two months."

Sherlock handed to John hand, but not to shake. Sherlock had his palm up. John put his hand in Sherlock's palm. Sherlock squeezed John's hand and didn't let go. At that moment, through John passed  
a strange feeling he never felt before. He looked into Sherlock's eyes and thought, _'Can this be love? No, it isn't possible. He can't like someone like me. I'm nobody...and besides I don't even know, if he's gay.'_

" I'm sorry for how I still complained." John said. Sherlock nodded. John had an urge to get closer to Sherlock. John tried, but the passing car forbidden his atempt.

"Well, I'm off then." said Sherlock. John clear his throat and nodded.

Sherlock released John's hand. John immediately was missing the feeling of holding Sherlock's hand. Sherlock slowly moved away.

"Have a safe trip!" he was able to call after Sherlock. Sherlock waved at John. And he vanished out of John's sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your time to read this. You're amazing!! If you want, you can leave Kudos or Comment. Thank you so much!!


	8. Chapter 8

_'My fiancée Martha and I are from a town a far, far away land. And in that town, where there is still magic. The craftsmen with magic in their blood made many things in their shops. The one, who created us was a poor apprentice in a figurine shop. Nevertheless, Martha and I were very happy. He created us to express his unrequited love. However...'_

" John? John?! John Watson!" the teacher shouted at John as he noticed he wasn't paying attention.

"What's wrong, Watson?"

"I...I don't know. I wasn't listening."

"Pay attention! This is important!"

"I'm sorry."

\---time skip---

"What? You were up 'til four again?!" asked Molly. John and Molly sat outside on the bench during lunch. John had to tell Molly what had happened.

"Calm down, okay. I wasn't sleepy at all."

"But, John you've been spacing out a lot lately."

"Like earlier. I was just thinking. There's so much to write. I don't know how to organize it." said John and he was about took a bite of his sandwich, but all of the sudden, he wasn't hungry anymore, "Somehow I don't have an appetite."

\---time skip---

John was at home in his room. On the calendar hanging on the wall next to the table, he cleared the next day. He was counting down to the day he would have to show his story to Mrs. Hudson. But also the day Sherlock returns.

John tried to continue writing, but nothing came to his mind. He began to tap his left foot with stress. He took his handkerchief out of the table and snorted. The tears were drawn into his eyes. He put his head on the table and began to cry. _'Sherlock...where are you? Come back, please!'_

" Oh, you're here, John." said Mrs. Watson, when she came home.

"Look at this you didn't even turn on the lights. And I wish you would've put away the laundry. John, come here for a second. John!" John stood up and closed the door with a bang. He didn't have a mood for arguing.

"Where's John? Is he home?" asked Mr. Watson during the dinner.

"Said he didn't want any."

John was still in his room. He worked on his story. He was quite hungry for not eating anything all day, except for the snack he had in school. But he solved it by taking _Kit Kat_ out of the table.

\---time skip---

"I'm back." called Mrs. Watson.

"Welcome home." said Harry, who was sitting at the table and was working on the computer.

"I'm exhausted."

"Want some coffee?"

"That sounds great."

"Mom, I will be coming back to Cardiff."

"What? Already?"

"Yeah, my vacation is almost over and I need to come back to work."

"I know, it's just...you really help me with a household, now when I'm still in a college."

"John can help you. He's been acting strange lately."

"So you think so, too? I was called to his school today. Look at this." Mrs. Watson took out from her handbag a paper with John's results.

"I can't believe this! He must've gone down a hundred places!"" said Harry.

"What is he so obsessed with, sitting at his desk there?" Mrs. Watson took a sip from her coffee.

Meanwhile, Mr. Watson returned from work. He opened the door and heard screaming.

"JUST WHAT KIND OF HIGH SCHOOL ARE YOU PLANNING TO ATTEND WITH THOSE RESULTS?!" screamed Harry.

"FINE THEN I WON'T GO TO HIGH SCHOOL!"

"YOU WON'T GO...?! DON'T THINK LIFE IS GOING TO BE THAT EASY! WHAT WILL YOU DO WITH ONLY A JUNIOR HIGH EDUCATION?!"

"I'LL DECIDE FOR MYSELF WHAT I WANT TO DO!"

"DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO ME! YOU'RE REFUSING TO FACE REALITY! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOUR RANK AFTER SECOND SEMESTER GOES ON YOUR RECORD?!"

"OH, AND IS STUDYING ALL THAT GREAT?! AND I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THING TO DO!"

"WHAT'S THIS IMPORTANT THING? COME ON AND SHOW ME!"

"Harry, John, stop arguing." said Mr. Watson. He had enough of this.

"But, father! John won't listen to me!"

"Well, both of you come here. Let me hear your reasons."

John and Harry went to kitchen. They sat down at the table and Harry showed John's results to father.

"I see. John, is what Harry says true?"

"It's not like I don't care about my tests!"

"But you just said you weren't going to attend high school!" Harry joined the conversation. As always.

"That's because you said I can't get into any high school!"

"Harry, I want to talk to John alone." Harry nodded and went out. In a meantime, Mrs. Watson came back home from the store.

"Will you come in here too, dear? Harry has been telling me about John."

"Yes, dear."

"Alright, John. Is what you're doing now more important than your studies? Will you tell us what it is you're doing?"

"I'll tell you when it's time."

"John, is this something you have to do now?"

"But there's no time! I only have three more weeks to do it! I've decided to test myself during this time! I have to do it!"

"Test yourself on what? What are you testing? We won't know, if you don't tell us. You can't even tell your mother or your father?" said Mrs. Watson kindly. Mr. Watson lit a cigarette.

"Dear."

"Oh, sorry. Habit. I've noticed, that you're putting a lot of effort into something at the library. I can respect that. Should we let John do what he wants, dear?"

"It's not as is there's only one way to live your life. Well, I've bad times like this in my life, too." said Mrs. Watson and ran a hand through her hair.

"Alright John, try doing what you believe in. But it'll be very tough to find your own way. If anything happens, you'll have no one to blame." John nodded.

"And please be present, when we're eating dinner."

"That's right. You're part of the family."

"Yes."

"Go call Harry in here." John nodded and stood up. He went to his room. On the way, he said to Harry, that she has to go to the kitchen.

\---time skip---

John returned to his writing. Harry came back from the kitchen and went to her bed.

"John, father just said, "Oh, well." But I think he really wanted you to study more."

"I know that. I could see it written on his face."

"I'm coming back to Cardiff this Sunday. You'll have the room to yourself again."

"Already?"

"Yup. Take care of yourself." said Harry and went to sleep. John was quite sad about it. Of course, they are arguing and insulting each other, but Harry is still his big sister. He still likes her.

\---time skip---

_'Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Only one of them is real! Which one? Which one's the real one? Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!'_

John was writing all night. He fell asleep at the table. When he woke up it was early morning. He was really tired. He fell to the floor and curled into a ball.

_'...Sherlock...come back to me...'_

_'...Please...I need you...'_

_'...Come back...'_

_'...Where are you?...'_

_'...I need to see you...'_

_'...I need to see your beautiful curls...'_

_'...I need to see your mysterious eyes...'_

_'...I need to hear your magnificent voice...'_

_'...Sherlock, I love you so much...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your time to read this. You're amazing!! If you want, you can leave Kudos or Comment. Thank you so much!!


	9. Chapter 9

_Mrs. Hudson sank in her rocking chair. Suddenly the door opened. The golden glow penetrated through the open door. A man standing in the beige suit stood between the door._

_'Humbert, you've come for me.'_

Mrs. Hudson woke up from her dream. Suddenly the door opened. Mrs. Hudson looked up and John stood between the door.

"John! Please, come in. Oh, I must've fallen asleep."

"Please excuse me, but...I've brought you my manuscript."

"Does that mean you're finished?"

"As I promised, please be the first one to read this."

"This is pretty long."

"Umm...will you read it right now? I'll wait however long it takes."

"But, after putting so much work into this I wanted to take time to read it carefully."

"If you don't like it, just stop reading it! I mean, if this isn't a bother I, umm...I'm so nervous right now."

"I understand. I'll read it right away. Come, let's sit by the fire. It'll be cold today."

"Umm...is it okay if I wait upstairs? I'll be fine, I'm not cold at all."

Mrs. Hudson nodded. John went upstairs into Sherlock's flat. When he opened the door, he had the hallucination of seeing Sherlock standing by the window. But that disapearred immediately. John sat in the armchair that stood in front of the fireplace. He could still hear the beautiful sound of the violin. He could still hear the sound of Sherlock's laugh. He still saw him. He could still saw his magnificent Sherlock.

\---time skip---

"John, I've finished reading it. Thank you, it was great!"

"It's a lie! A lie! Tell me the truth, please! I couldn't even organize the story! The second half is all messed up! I realize it myself!"

"That's true. It's a bit rough, unpolished and incompleted. Just like Sherlock's deductions. You've shown me the very first jewel you've crafted. I know you tried hard. You did great. There's no reason to hurry. Take your time and polish it up."

John began to cry. 

"I...I found out after I wrote the whole thing! Just wanting to write isn't enough! I need to study more! But...Sherlock is going so much faster than I am! I forced myself to write it, but I was so scared!"

"You really like Sherlock, don't you?" John nodded. That was a truth. In fact, John loved Sherlock. Mrs. Hudson took John down to her apartment. She ordered two portions of the ramen. Together, they ate ramen in the kitchen silently.

"How does it taste?"

"It's delicious."

"I had ramen with Sherlock, too. The first time he solved the case. That was a jumbo serving, too." John smiled and continued eat his ramen.

Later, John made a tea. Their sat in the living room.

"Oh, thank you, John. Well, how far did we get before?"

"You were a transfer student in Germany and you found the Baron at a cafe."

"Right, right. It's sort of melancholy. But I was attracted by his expression. I pleaded with the owner to sell him to me. But he wouldn't do it. He said, "This feline Baron has a companion. You can't separate two lovers like that. The Baron is awaiting the return of his Baroness, who was sent out for repairs.""

"But that's just like my story."

"That's right. What a coincidence, huh? It was almost the day I had to go home. So I thought I had to give up. But then, my boyfriend spoke up. He said that when the Baron's companion returned, he would make sure that the two figurines stayed together. The proprietor finally gave in. I only took the Baron with me, when I moved and left the other behind. I told my boyfriend to hold onto the figurine for me until I came back for her. I told him, that the two figurines would meet, when the two of us meet again. But the war started right after that. And I couldn't keep my promise. When I finally came back to that town, I searched all over. But in the end, I couldn't find either him or the Baron's love."

"He was very important to you, wasn't he?" said John with tears in his eyes. 

"The Baron was really just a sad part of my past, but you've brought him alive in a story of hope...oh, that's right." Mrs. Hudson stood up and went to the cabinet. 

"Now, hold out your hands." Mrs. Hudson put a stone in John's hand, which she'd once shown to John. 

"The stone is more appropriate for you. I'm giving it to you. Please work hard and create your own story." John nodded and wiped his tears. 

\---time skip--- 

"I'm back. Where's father?"

"Taking a bath. What time do you think it is right now?"

"I'm sorry, I've worried you. As of now, I'm going back to being a regular student. Please, put your mind at ease."

"Oh! Then, you're done with whatever it was you were testing, aren't you."

"Just for now." John smiled and went to his room. 

"Have you eaten? There's curry...just for now, huh?" said Mrs. Watson to herself and smiled. 

John was in his room. He took his jacket off and immediately went to bed still in his clothes. 

"I'm coming in, John. Go take your bath." said Mr. Watson. He entered. He looked around the room and he noticed that John was sleeping in the bed on his back. He came closer. 

"Sleeping like a soldier." Mr. Watson said. He took a blanket and covered John. 

John was asleep until the morning. Finally, after a long time, he slept. He rose early in the morning. Everyone in the apartment was still asleep. He went to the window and opened it. The autumn has began, so it was cold outside. Cold air woke him up. He began to shiver with cold. John looked down at the street and noticed the person on the bicycle as he waved at him. It was Sherlock. 

"It can't be." John whispered. And immediately ran out on the street to Sherlock. 

"It's a miracle! I got to see you." said Sherlock. 

"This isn't a dream, right?"

"My flight was a day early. Get on. Oh, wait. You'll be cold like that." said Sherlock and took off his black coat. He put the coat around John. 

"Come on, get on."

"I'll go get my coat."

"There isn't time. Get on! Hold on tight now."

John sat on the bicycle behind Sherlock. He put his arms around Sherlock thin waist. He began to blush. 

"I really wanted to see you, John. I don't know, how long I throught, "John!" and then you really did poke your head out! We're really amazing."

"I wanted to see you, too. It still feels like a dream." John said, putting his head on Sherlock's back. Breathing his scent. 

"How was Cremona?"

"It's very different from what I'd heard, but I'll still do it."

Sherlock took off from the main road. He had to add more in a steep hill. 

"Should I get off?"

"It's okay. I decided...I wanted to take this hill with you on the bike."

"That's not fair at all." John jumped off the bicycle and began to push Sherlock up the hill, "I don't want to be just a piece of luggage!"

"Alright, please help. Just a little further." As they climbed the hill, John jumped back on the bicycle and they continued on. 

\---time skip--- 

"Okay, we're in time." John and Sherlock came to a place where they had a gorgeous view of London. 

"Incredible. The morning mist looks almost like the ocean."

"This is my own secret place. It's almost time." The sun began to rise. The morning fog began to fade away. The dark sky was replaced by the sun's beams. 

"This is what I wanted you to see. Mrs. Hudson told me, what you've been doing. I didn't do anything to help you. I was only thinking of myself."" said Sherlock. 

"No, I was doing it because of you! I'm glad I got to challenge myself. I learned a little more about myself. I'm going to study harder. I've decided that I'm going to high school, too."

Sherlock turned to John and took John's hands into his. 

"John, there is something I should say, I've meant to say always and I never have. John...I...I love you."

John was surprised for a moment, but then he began to blush. And the tears had fallen into his eyes again. 

"Sherlock...I love you, too...so much." Sherlock smiled and plant a kiss on John's knuckles. 

"John, listen...I uh...of course I don't mean right now, but...will you marry me? I know I'll become a consulting detective! And then we can..." John smiled and nodded. 

"Yes? You mean it?" asked Sherlock. 

"Sherlock, I would always have married you."

"Really? Oh, John, I LOVE YOU." Sherlock shouted and hugged John tightly. 

Who would have thought you could find the love of your life through borrowing cards in the books. 

THE END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my first fanfiction is done. Thank you to everyone who read it. And thank you for Kudos!! You are amazing!! You help my self-confidence.
> 
> If you don't know movie Whisper of the heart, I recommend it to you. It's beautiful. All credit goes to the amazing Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. They created this wonderful story.
> 
> Once again, thank you all for your time to read this. I love you!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for your time to read this. You´re amazing! If you want, you can leave Kudos or Comment. Thank you so much!!
> 
> This profile is no longer active! All my works will be on my new profile Claire_Svedik! Thank you!


End file.
